PERCY Y ANNABETH, QUE PASO DESPÚES
by Mario-maxit
Summary: QUE PASA CON PERCY Y ANNABETH DESPUES DE SALVAR AL MUNDO. ENTREN Y AVERIGUENLO. GRAN PERCANNABETH


Era el ultimo dia de colegio y yo estaba sentado en un pupitre de la escuela Goode. Las horas se me hacian eternas. Quería ver a annabeth (mi novia) . Estaba desesperado. No nos habiamos visto por mas de 3 semanas ya que ella tenia que rescunstruir el olimpo. Nos pusimos de novio hace un año exacto y tenia pensado llevarla de vacaciones a grecia para que pudiera ver el Parteón.

-la voz de mi profesor intrrumpio ms pensamientos- podria decirme el verbo estar en preterito pluscuamperfecto, indicativo, voz activa?-

-Yo amé, tu amasté, el am…-

-Incorrecto jackson-escuche algunas risas de mis compañeros-puede decirme en que estaba pensando?-

-Em, nada profesor-

-como que nada-me interrumpio-ya es la tercera vez que le pasa en la hora-

-lo siento profesor-respondi- siga con la clase-

-Bueno, percy- me dijo una voz a mi lado, mi amigo ezequiel- te veo muy nervioso, puedo saber que te pasa?

-estaba pensando en annabeth- dije un voz baja para que nadie mas lo escuche-la voy a llevar a grecia este verano-

-que?-

-lo que te dije-

-bueno para perc- me enoje al escuchar ese apodo-acuerdate que antes me la tienes que presentar-

-si, si como no me voy a acordar-"si es la decima vez que me haces acordar en tan solo 5 minutos"-y no me digas perc-

-ok tranca-me dijo.

-Ring!-sono el timbre

-al fin-grite con todas mis fuerzas para que el profesor lo escuchara. Ya no lo aguantaba.

Sali corriendo del colegio para llegar rapido a mi casa y ahorrarme los festejos de fin de año. Aparte tenia que cambiarme para verla.

Me duche rapido, me pise unos jeans y una camisa. Me guarde a contracorriente en mi bolsillo y Sali feliz a buscar a annabeth. Habiamos quedado en encontrarnos al frente del empire state.

Llegue al lugar pero no la encontre. Haci que me di la vuelta a la manzana cuando unos brazos me rodearon la cintura. Me di vuelta para besarla. Fue un beso tierno y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvia mas apasionante. Hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire.

-percy!-

-annabeth!

-te extrañe- le dije

-yo igual, bueno pero ahora tenemos para aburrirnos-me dijo

-de eso nada- le respondi- tengo una sorpresa para vos-

-encerio-tenia los ojos iluminados-cual es?-

-si te lo diria no seria una sorpresa- vi que ella ponia cara triste-no te entristescas, te va a encantar-la anime.

-bueno esta bien esperare-y nos besamos nuevamente-.

PASADAS UNAS HORAS

-ma ya volvi-grite.

-que bueno-me dijo mientras abrazaba a annabeth.

-ma annabeth tubo un problema en su casa y su padre me pidio si se podia quedar a dormir-la mire suplicante.

-si obiamente se puede quedar-dijo, mirandonos- que alta estas an-.

-gracias sally-respondio mi novia.

-no hay problema-me miro-ahora percy muestrale a annabeth la habitacion-y al oido me dijo-en tu cuarto-me sonroje hasta las orejas.

Le mostre a annabeth la casa. Y cuando llegamos a la habiatacion. Escuche la voz de mi madre:-percy ven un segundo-le dije a annabeth que me espere.

Entre en la cocina y ahí estaba mi madre:-hijo hoy me voy de viaje asi que se quedan solos con paul-.

-bueno ma, ¿a que hora viene? –pregunte

-creo que a las 11:30-

-ok gracias- la abraze-chau ma cuidate-

-chau hijo-y sin mas abrio la puerta y se fue.

Entonces me percate de que el verano iba a ser diferente…

Tenia que pensar en otra cosa. Ya se llevarla al parteon en nashville, no, no no le gusta ir a copias de lugares, según ella (la verdad es que no me iporta) lo que vale la pena es ver el verdadero asi que: ir al campamento. Si, gran idea ella quiere volver. Me o pide siempre que nos vemos.

Volvi a mi cuarto vi annabeth en la cama durmiendo. Me acoste a su lado y me dormi al instante.

Cuando despete vi que annabeth seguia durmiendo. Me fije la hora. Eran las 7 me levante, entre en mi baño, me di cuenta que ma habia olvidado toda la ropa menos los boxers y Silenciosamente abri la puerta del banio y comprobe que Annabeth habia despertado y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrrojada.

-Perdona Percy- dijo tapandose los ojos con las manos, sonrrei sin entender hasta notar porque se habia puesto haci, mire hacia mis calzoncillos vergonzozamente y me acerque a ella para besarla.

-Hola amor- la bese con una en su espalda, fui profindizando lentamente el beso hasta subir a la cama, destaparla y colocarme suavemente sobre ella, empece a besarle el cuello y la vez a sacarle la remera hasta dejarla en besandola sin querer perderme ni una milesima de su a besarle la panza desabrochandole el pantalon hasta dejarla unicamente en ropa interior. La mire a los ojos dos minutos perdiendome en ellos y luego la bese desesperadamente. Coloque mi mano nuevamente en su espalda y desabroche lo unico que sostenia sus cenos. La mire completamente exitado y empeze a besara sus cenos escuchando a la vez gemidos por parte de annabeth.

-Sabes que puedo parar si lo deseas- susurre, ella nego lentamente con los ojos cerrados, esta vez ella se coloco ensima mio y comenzo a besarme. Con una mano me acariciaba la pierna, lentamente fue subiendo la mano hasta introducirla en mis boxers y comenzar a acariciar mis miembros. Ella era perfecta, ahora era yo el que gemia descontroladamente con cada roze y sin mas nos deshicimos de las ultimas prendas, quedando nuevamente yo sobre ella. Comence nuevamente a besarle los cenos hasta llegar al centro de sus piernas y empezar a besarla alli. subi nuevamente hasta su boca, me separe unos segundo y la mire interrogante antes de entrar completamente en ella y hacernos uno. Primero fueron movimientos lentos, luego aumente velocidad hasta llegar al completo paraizo y caer exausto a su lado.-Te amo Annabeth- dije con mis ultimas fuerzas.

-Y yo a ti mas- susurro. Y en unos minutos caimos en brazos de morfeo.


End file.
